The Apprenticeship
by mastersword12
Summary: Robert Andersen was a normal teen. Until he woke up in a room that was not his own. Now he lives in the 15th century and is apprenticed to a mysterious man,Ezio. This is my first ever fanfic, please give me tips and go light on the reviews.
1. Intro

**Hello! This is my first fanfic...ever. If you read Please give me tips. I know that these first chapters are short but im still getting used to this style of writing.**

_______

When I go to bed, I expect to wake up in my room...don't you? That should be reason enough for me waking up screaming. I had woken in a 15th century styled room. It looked Italian to me, but don't blame me if I didn't notice this at first.

By now you all are probably wondering who I am and what drugs I've been doing. My name is Robert., I have not done drugs. I am...was a normal everyday teen. I liked to hang out at the mall with friends and I even had a girlfriend,Laura. That is all I remembered from my old life. Why do you care though? This isn't about my old life, or me for that matter. This is part of the brotherhood. A brotherhood so old that its members don't know the whole purpose. This brotherhood or order if you will, abides by the creed. A creed fashioned by the very founders of the order. All I know about this order is that it im related to two of the orders best. My name is Robert Andersen, I descend from an ancient order of Assassins. I train and fight to carry on the beliefs that are rooted in this order. I am training to be greater than my ancestors. I am to be the prophesied Ultra Assassin. The path I trod is ridden with blood and hate. I am an Assassin...pretty spiffy, no?


	2. The Truthmaybe

So I woke up in this room. I didn't notice at first, but when I realized I was wearing cotton clothes all over my body I knew something was up. When I finally decided it was worth looking around, I was startled, to say the least. When I stopped screaming I decided to look around. What I saw was definitely not my suburban home near Richmond,Virginia. It reminded me of a Renaissance fair that decided to become my house.

I walked downstairs in this... mansion. It was made of white marble and had many Greek columns. Everywhere there were pictures of nobles dressed in... I don't even know what. It was in extreme disrepair. It needed a good cleaning...or a complete renovation.

As I was examining this all a man walked out of another room. I tried to suppress a squeak...tried being the key word here. I don't know what it would have been if my 14 year old voice didn't crack in the process. Anyway, this guy was armed to the teeth. I couldn't find a place where he didn't have Armour or a knife of some kind.

"Oh you've decided to wake up?"the man said."I...uh....hi? " I managed. "Come on now,boy? What is your name?" " Robert Andersen, sir. If I may? What year is it?" I have no idea how I managed this. I think it is because I have this weird thing that happens in my subconscious mind. When I feel it is needed I can trigger a change in my vision. My friends glow blue and my enemies glow red. This man radiated blue like it was going out of season.

"The year is 1436. I suppose those guards knocked you out well enough that you cant remember much, am I correct?" he said with a big grin. I only remember hitting the floor.


	3. An Offer

**OK im terrible at updating...but in my defense I had a writing test...one that if I didn'tt pass I would fail my grade :D also drumlinehasn'tt been helping**

* * *

"Now how are we going to get anywhere if you cant stay awake for more than five minutes?" he asked. "Sorry...but im not from here...or this time. I live in the year 2012. There is no way this is possible." I stated

."...Wow! Those guards must have hit you hard!"

"Ummm... what guards?"

" The Florentine guards...My name is Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

The name rang a bell. A very distant bell...if only I could remember. Aha! I read about him in our family tree. He was the second on the list. His wife had been...umm...that I don't remember. My grandmother had always talked about our Italian heritage. She said before our family moved to Italy that they had lived in a village named Masyaf, Which was in what we would now call the middle east. She never told me about Ezio being a soldier though. If he was a soldier...

"Well Robert, would you like to be my apprentice?"

ummm... " Sorry? What are you again?"

"You can't know until you've accepted."

He seemed like he knew what needed to be done to survive in this new world. I just hoped he wasn't planning on killing me any time soon. I needed to figure out how to get back to my own time. Wait...what was my time? How could I already be forgetting? This was important stuff! There was no way I could be forgetting! If I forgot then that would mean id be stuck in this time!I would need to buy a journal to write it down...

"Im gonna need more time." I said.

""Well you have until noon. Stay away from the Guards!" he said as he climbed the the wall.

This is something I need to think about. How do I know if hes an owner of one of the Brothels...actually that wouldn't be half bad. Wait I forgot...im fourteen. Darn...i mean yay?(A/N:Awkward...:D)

_**At Noon**_

"OK I will do whatever the freak you want me to do"

"Hahaha OK then! We start training tomorrow!"

I had a feeling I was gonna regret this

I was right. I was legally dead,if there was such a thing. It turns out he was an Assassin... A FREAKIN ASSASSIN!!! This was so frigging cool! Well until free running training...that was bad enough but to add insult to injury I had to leap of faith... three times. I was so tired I fell asleep in the hay. Then we got to do sword training....fun. Getting whacked around with a metal blade was so much fun that I forgot to bruise sometimes,all the while hearing

"Thrust! Parry! Sidestep! Counter!" over and over and over.

But I was awesome at free running which made up for all of it.

It was bedtime...i had no idea what my dreams are gonna be about but I hope they're good.

**What if Ezio or Altair actually did fall asleep in the hay after leap-of-farthing? Also while im asking questions...How do these characters not go to the bathroom!!! Ugh!**


End file.
